


Night Class

by Vulpixune



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, Group Sex, Multi, Office Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Ya girl pixi back at it again with the DEBAUCHERY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: A plan goes wrong and our heroine finds herself stuck in the prefect's office with her fuck buddy, his friends, and questions Klaus seems to be avoiding.





	Night Class

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even fuckin know what this shit is. I liked the Night Class event CG and this happened enjoy I guess.
> 
> I didn't put a name but the MC here isn't meant to be Liz.

I'd heard the rumors about the secret Night Class and honestly, it's always bugged me. I've been out at night more times than I can count, but I haven't seen strangers on campus until recently. But before that, it was just a weird rumor and I have never found any evidence for it.

“We go to a magic school, of course there'd be rumors about this sort of thing,” Azusa was telling me earlier during lunch. “There's only so much magic can explain before people start going into conspiracy theories.”

“I know, but it's still bizarre. There's no evidence and it doesn't even make sense when you think about it,” I argued.

“Not everyone has common sense,” Yukiya pointed out. “And people can get carried away with their imaginations.”

“True. It's just like... I don't know, it doesn't make sense to have some shadowy, cult class. Why not integrate them? I don't know,” I replied.

“I think it makes sense to have a secret course on dark magic since it's illegal to even learn about here, but having it at a school that cracks down on that sort of thing doesn't make sense,” Azusa said.

“What's the school cracking down on?” Luca popped out of nowhere and sat down with us. I don't like being rude to people, but Luca... Well, he gets on my nerves way too easily and I know Azusa and Yukiya feel the same. But they're too polite to tell him to leave. Yukiya is, at least.

“We were talking about the Night Class rumor,” Yukiya told him. Luca smirked.

“You guys are interested in the Night Class? I can't say much about it. I might fail the course if the others found out I told you something about it,” he said, voice dripping with that shitty, smug attitude that I'd come to hate over the past few months.

“Oh, come on Luca. You don't even go to regular classes, why do you think we're dumb enough to believe you actually go to some class willingly and want to pass?” I said Azusa choked on his sandwich, but Luca seemed to have all his attention on me.

“You think I'm lying?”

“I  _ know _ you're lying.”

“Then come to class with me.”

“Excuse me?” He gave me another shit-eating grin and I swear to God if I legitimately didn't have a clue what he was saying, I would've smacked that stupid smirk off his face.

“Meet me in our classroom at eleven tonight and I'll take you to the Night Class.” I opened my mouth to tell him to fuck off, but Azusa spoke up before I could say anything.

“She'll meet you then.” I was shocked and a bit pissed he'd speak for me, but when I turned to look at him there was something in his eyes that told to me go along. I know Azusa can be two-faced and he has his secrets, but at the time I decided to trust him.

“I'll be there, Luca.” My mind was racing with questions as Luca said something before leaving. When he was out of earshot, Yukiya started talking.

“What are you planning, Azusa?” He glanced at the two of us, a dark but mischievous look in his eyes.

“I think it's time we give Luca a taste of his own medicine.”

And so here I am, waiting in our classroom in the dark for Azusa and Yukiya to get here so we can scare the shit out of Luca. It should be near eleven and the guys told me they'd get here at ten-thirty to start getting everything ready, but I have yet to see them.

There's a tapping noise on the window and I nearly fall off the desk I'm sitting on. Outside the window is a paper butterfly ramming into the doorway. A magic note. I unlatch the window and let the note in, grabbing it and unfolding it quickly.

“The dorm mother caught us and we got the scolding of our lives. I'm sure Elias is yelling at Yukiya right now, but Randy's not here to bother me. We're under house arrest tonight. Call the plan off and go back home. We'll do this another time.” The note was written in Azusa's chicken scratch handwriting. I can't say I'm not disappointed. I was looking forward to getting the leg up on Luca, but it'll have to wait. I can't do this alone.

I shove the note into my pocket and start the trek back to my dorm. I know Luca's going to make fun of me for ditching, but I'm not about to waste my time with him unless I'm actually getting something out of it.

“You know it's past curfew, right?” Hands grab my shoulders and I shriek. Before I really know what's going on, I step forward and manage to trip and fall down. When I look up, I see a familiar face grinning at me.

“Sigurd, you scared me to death!” I scold him. He just chuckles and offers me a hand to get me up. I take it.

“Maybe you scared me,” he teases with that pretty smile of his. He turns serious. “But really, you shouldn't be out right now.”

“I know, I know. I'm heading back to the dorms right now -”

“I'm afraid I can't let you go just yet.” Oh, so that's how he wants to play. I pout and bat my eyelashes at him.

“I know what I did was bad. Can I please go back to my dorm, baby?” It usually works on him, but he just shakes him head.

“Klaus, Randy, and I are swamped with work and we need an extra hand to help out. If I have to suffer, you gotta suffer with me,” he tells me.

“Really? But Daddy, I'm so tired,” I say in a sickly sweet voice. He grins and maybe he'll let it slide – no, he's shaking his head.  _ Son of a bitch. _

“No, we really need help. I don't want to pull an all-night with Klaus.” He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the Prefect's office. “And I can't believe you tried to daddy kink your way out of punishment.”

“Was I even close to persuading you?” He shrugs.

“I'd prefer it if you just stuck to calling me daddy when we're fooling around. It feels weird when we're not,” he says. He doesn't bother to knock on the office door, simply barging in with me in tow. “I found a little deviant to help us.”

“Sweet! The more, the merrier!” I can't even see Randy, he's hidden behind huge piles of papers. Klaus stands up, heading poking out of the mess that's his desk.

“Oh, thank God,” he breathes. “Start putting these papers away.”

“Are you sure we don't need them anymore?” Sigurd asks.

“It'll be fine. I just want them out of my sight.” He gives me a pointed look and while I really don't want to be here, I might as well give a hand. It's not like this is the first time I've been dragged into helping around the office, anyway.

“Okay. You want this pile gone?” I ask.

“Yes.” I pick up the pile and head over to the filing cabinets. “I have to ask, what are you doing out this late?” He glances over at Sigurd. “Did you pull her out of her dorm?”

“No, she was wandering around.” Sigurd replies.

“Why?”

“Me and some friends were talking about the whole Night Class rumor and Luca came and started being Luca. Then he was going on about how I should meet up with him so he can take me and my friends and I decided we'd scare him tonight, but they got caught and got stuck in their dorms and now I'm here,” I tell them. “You want these in the second cabinet?”

“In the third, actually.”

“Oh no, Luca's in the Night Class with us. He tried cheating off of me on our last test,” Sigurd jokes.

“Yeah right, like Luca would take a test and go to class,” I scoff. Klaus smirks.

“I have to admit, I always wanted to have a study session late at night just to add more fuel to the Night Class legend,” he says.

“So, it's not real?” I ask, looking back at him. He gives me a blank look, but not like he doesn’t know what I’m talking about. Almost like he’s just pulling a poker face, or something. “You said you want to add more shit to the legend, so that means it's not real?”

“Oh no, it's a thing,” Randy cuts in and Klaus sighs like it's some huge issue, or something. I go back his desk. I reach for another stack of papers, but he waves at me to stop.

“This answer's going to be long.” I sit down beside Sigurd, who places his hand on my thigh. He only gives me a devilish grin when I glance over at him. “It's a yes and no. No, the Night Class you're thinking of doesn't exist. There's no classes on dark magic or taboo subjects as far as I know, and I think I would know if that kind of thing was going on. Nothing happens in this school that I'm not aware of,” Klaus begins. Sigurd's fingers stroke my thigh and it's all I can do not to shoot him a glare and make it obvious what he's doing. Of all the times he's wanting to tease, he has to pick right now.

“But, there's some credibility to there being unofficial learning sessions, granted they're taught by other students and not myself or the professors,” Klaus continued. Sigurd's hand goes underneath my skirt and I can feel my body starting to want him. God, I mean, I like messing around with him but in front of Randy and Klaus? Randy is sitting next to us, he can easily look over and see what we're doing. Although, I have to admit there is a bit of a thrill in it at the thought of being caught. “Long story short, Night Class is an old euphemism for having group sex in a classroom.”

_ “WHAT?!” _ Sigurd's hand keeps me in my chair as I jump. “What do you mean it means an orgy?!”

“I didn't specify it was orgies, but I mean that's a possibility,” Klaus says.

“During our first year here, Klaus, me, and a friend of ours had to stay behind to clean the Archives after an experiment went wrong, and we ran into some other students getting yelled at because they'd been fooling around,” Randy tells me. His eyes flit down to my lap and my face lights up red, I can feel it. He doesn't say anything but from the smirk on his face I know he's thinking about it.

“The professor asked us not to tell anyone so there wouldn't be rumors going around and she called it a Night Class situation, so we asked about it and she told us it was a very old slang term used around campus about two hundred years ago. Students don't use it but professors do, apparently. I catch Professor Schuyler using it every so often,” Klaus says. I shudder. I can hear Sigurd chuckle beside me and he leans in towards me.

“I'm not even touching you yet and you're already shaking?” he teases.

“I'd hate to be caught by Schuyler, of all people,” I say.

“I can see why you'd be afraid of him, but judging from what you're doing right now I would've thought you liked getting caught or being watched.” I freeze up and Sigurd just laughs. 

“How did you -”

“I'm not an idiot. His hand is clearly in your lap, no one's arm stretches out like that unless they're doing it on purpose.” I mean, he's not wrong. But still, I don't know what's worse about being caught, the humiliation or the thrill. I glare at Sigurd and that bastard has the audacity to move his hand further under my skirt. Not that I hate it, but we've been caught and we've got other things to do.

“The Night Class is just a dumb legend based on some slang? How come students still don't use it?” I ask. Klaus just smirks. He reaches out and tucks my chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“Changing the subject isn't going to do you any good now that the cat's out of the bag.” Fuck, I can't take his teasing when he's got that stupid, seductive voice and Sigurd's fingers brushing my inner thigh. His fingertips make my skin tingle as he strokes me through my panties. I can't help but squirm and Randy's staring at me like I'm some kind of experiment, or something.

“That was a cool reaction! Can I try?” He's so eager he doesn't wait for me to respond. He slaps Sigurd's hand away and digs his fingers into me. The pressure is too hard and electricity feels like it jolts through me and I squeal, legs jerking up.

“Too hard!” I tell him. Sigurd laughs and kisses my cheek. Hell I can even hear Klaus chuckling. Randy just looks a bit lost.

“Was it? I thought it'd feel good.”

“I mean, it  _ does,  _ but... _ ” _ Sigurd flips up my skirt and starts back up rubbing my crotch. I sigh, the warmth of his hand seeping into my skin and that sweet feeling starting to spread through my body. What's gotten into me tonight? Sure, I like sex but I've never done something so dirty before, and I've blown Sigurd in the library during school hours before.

Randy's hand hovers over my chest, eyes asking for permission and I give it to him. He squeezes my boob and although they're not sensitive, it's still a nice feeling. My body relaxes and a slump back in my chair, letting my eyes close to just enjoy this.

“Don't get too comfortable,” Sigurd jokes. He moves his hand and when I open my eyes, he gives me a wink before dipping underneath my panties and stroking my clit. Heat is building as Sigurd's finger lazily circles my clit and Randy kneads my breast. Klaus seems content just to watch, a smug smile on his face as he watches the other two play with my body and I'm more than enjoy him watching me. But still, it'd be nicer if he were touching me...

“Aren't you going to join in?” I ask, trying to sound sexy and confident. I probably sound desperate instead.

“I'd rather watch until I can figure out what you like,” he says.

“He means he had no clue what he's doing and he doesn't want to look like a complete idiot in front of you,” Sigurd says, more to Klaus than to me. Klaus scowls.

“That's not even remotely  _ close _ to what I meant,” he replies, but Sigurd just laughs and motions for me to sit on the edge of the desk. Some piles get shuffled and Klaus moves to the other side of the desk. Randy's pulling at my skirt and panties and Sigurd's undoing the buttons on my shirt. I don't know what to do besides sit on the desk and spread my legs for whoever. Klaus sits down in my chair, a devilish grin on his face. My friends and I always joked he'd be a kinky son of a bitch but I never thought it'd be true, I'd be involved, or he'd enjoy group sex.

Randy's fingertips gently prod at my folds, making my clit ache for a touch.

“Man, you're really wet,” he comments. He finds my entrance and slides a finger in. It doesn't really do anything for me and I don't know if it's because I'm too wet or his fingers are just really slim. He cocks his head. “Not enough for you?” I open my mouth to answer but he shoves another finger in me and a moan comes out. There's that sweet stretching feeling. He beams, and while he's still that goofball I know and love, he has a sort of lusty look to him. “That's more like it.”

Randy's pumping away and sending sweet but dull waves of pleasure through my body. I hate to say it, but I think it's more from being under Klaus' watchful eye that makes it so good. Sigurd unhooks my bra and tosses it into Klaus' face. He jerks back a bit and we laugh. He doesn't look happy once he gets his face out of one of the cups. He stands up and walks over and shit, is he going to hit Sigurd or something? Klaus' hand goes to my clit and rubs it hard and I see stars.

This is hands down the most debauched thing I’ve ever done but I don’t want to stop. Their hands feel so good and each touch and kiss they give keeps ecstasy moving through me. 

“So, who goes first?” Klaus asks, eyes boring holes into me. It’s awful and I know it is, but I reply that I want Sigurd first. He’s done the least amount of work and really I should let Randy go first, but Sigurd’s familiar. I mean, I've done this with Sigurd before. It's just like all those other times, except there's three Sigurds, but only one is actually Sigurd oh fuck it, it's nothing like what I've done before and having something familiar can be nice.

Randy pulls his fingers out and Sigurd situates himself between my legs. I need to be full again, I need something in me. Sigurd is nearly ripping buttons off to get his pants undone so fast. He needs to be faster, I need him in me. He grabs my hip and small jolts of pleasure shoot through me as his tip rubs and prods me to find my entrance. My breath hitches as he slowly pushes himself inside me. Already it feels so nice, his cock stretching and filling me up. 

“Shit,” Sigurd hisses, face contorting. “Baby, I need you to relax. I can't get inside you when you're so tight.”

“W-what?”

“Just relax, okay?” I don’t even know how to unclench but I try to relax my muscles and suddenly Sigurd slides deeper into me. “There we go…” He starts at a slow pace, where I can feel every small motion he makes as he fucks me. Klaus’ fingers still toy with my clit, rubbing, pinching, rolling, making my skin boil. Sigurd’s so deep inside me, hitting a spot that makes me cry and shut my eyes. His pace gets faster and harder, slamming into me and he’s making ecstasy burn my skin every time he hits that sweet, sweet spot. My walls are tightening around him and it hurts deliciously sometimes when he pushes in and fuck, the heat is too much and I can’t last much longer. Everything’s burning and I need to cum. 

“Stop clenching, please,” Sigurd begs, face flush and eyes looking wild. “I-I can’t… Can’t hold on when you tighten like that. Baby, please.” The tension released and a shuddering wave of electricity runs through my body. My eyes squeeze shut and I scream for Sigurd a bit louder than I really should but damn, I don’t think I’ve ever came this hard before. 

“What, I don’t get any credit?” As soon as I can open my eyes I glare at Klaus. I mean, he’s right, but still. 

“I-I'm gonna… Fuck,” Sigurd moans. “Can I come inside you?”

“No.” He nods and even though he thinks he can still fool me into thinking he's okay and not a bit disappointed, I can still tell. There's a rush of warmth as Sigurd pulls out but the heat gets more intense as he starts rubbing against me. Klaus jerks his hand back so fast he almost hits himself.

“Watch it!” he hisses, but Sigurd just laughs.

“Sorry, I'll give you a warning next time.” It's hard not to laugh at how disgusted Klaus looks.

“Come on, Klaus, it's not like you haven't touched a dick before,” I point out. His face explodes in color and I don't think I've seen  _ anyone _ that red in my life.

“I-I don't like the way you're talking to me,” he stammers. Randy keeps laughing and gives me a high five.

“I can't believe you managed to make him nervous! Today's a great day,” he says.

“I'll say.” Sigurd's voice is breathy and when I glance at him, he looks dazed and ready to cum at any moment. He's holding a small wad of tissues covering the tip of his cock and his free hand is braced against the edge of the desk. Shivers are running through his body and I gotta admit, he looks irresistible when his face is flushed like this. My hand reaches up to cup his face and it's all over. Sigurd cries out, shudders, and his chest starts heaving a bit. Those beautiful golden eyes flit down to me and he's got the sweetest smile on his face. He leans down and kisses me. As good as being touched while overstimulated is, it does feel nice for my body to have a break after all this. 

“You're absolutely amazing, darling,” he murmurs, lips trailing across my skin. His kisses are warm.

“Okay, time's up! It's my turn with her!” I never would have thought Randy was capable of it, but he practically rips Sigurd away from me and grabs my ankles. “I read about this and want to try it, are you game?”

“Uh, I'd like to know what it is first.” But he's already pulling my ankles up to rest precariously on his shoulders and he's lifting my hips into the air.

“It's this! Just tell me if you like it or not! I'm game for anything,” he says with a big smile. He thrusts into me and I squeal while he moans. “Sigurd was right, you're pretty tight... Let's change that.” His pace is fast and harder than I could have imagined someone sweet like Randy wanting to do. There's a spark of electricity as Sigurd's finger rubs circles into my clit and the fire in my body is back and thriving.

Randy's grunts and moans filled the air. God, everything is so hot. My body's burning and his voice is so much lower and seductive than it normally is and the air is so thick and warm. My whimpers join his groans. Randy smirks and squeezes a boob.

“Am I making you feel good?” I just nod. “Great! Just let me know if something doesn’t feel right.” He keeps adjusting, pulling my legs further apart, pushing them in, lifting my hips more, letting them drop. He’s hitting places I swear I didn’t know existed and the coil of tension in my body keeps tightening and tightening. 

Every time I glance up at him, he’s always looking back at me. His eyes look glossed over and his plump lips looking so kissable. I’d admit I had never thought of him as fuckable until now. He hits a deep spot and I moan, my eyes squeezing shut like it’s an instinct. 

“Please, don't look away,” he tells me, and when I look back up at him, he looks ready to cum any moment. His pace is unrelenting and he’s pushing into me and twisting around inside me and the ecstasy is boiling inside me. 

Randy practically screams my name and shit, I can't help but moan at how beautiful he looks and how fucking amazing it is for someone to call your name out and you know you made them get off. His cum spurts onto my stomach and I lose it, the tension releasing and the delicious rush of relief and pleasure rolls through me. 

“Why am I not surprised you made such a big mess?” Klaus comments coarsely. He grabs a tissue box and shoves it towards Randy, who still looks a little out of it.

“What? It’s better than the alternative,” he says.

“True that,” I reply weakly. Now I remember why Sigurd and I don’t do more than one round: I’m exhausted and my clit is starting to hurt from all this contact. But I still have one more to go and as I glance at Klaus, I realize he’s not going to go easy on me. And as a dull wave of arousal hits me, I realize I don’t want him to. Once Randy cleans me up, Klaus strides towards me and cups my cheek. He kisses me. 

“I'd like something a little bit different, if you don't mind,” he whispers, his voice thick with lust and his breath hot on my skin. One of his hands spins me around and pushes me face-first onto his desk and the other spreads my legs. The cold air hits me and fuck, I can feel how wet I am and how it's everywhere by now: my pussy, the insides of my thighs, the backs of my thighs (although that might be sweat). A loud smack cracks through the air and I whimper as a bit of pain shoots through me. Okay, I’m not definitely not into S&M. 

“That’s for not giving me credit,” he says liltingly before kissing the back of my head. 

Klaus rams himself into me in one thrust. He's thick but after Sigurd and Randy, I'm prepared to take him. Physically, at least, I wish he'd slow down. His pace is fast and hard and it makes me see stars as he fucks me over his desk. White-hot pleasure seeps into my muscles as his hand reaches under me and rubs my clit. I'm so tired but it feels so good. I don't want to be a pillow princess but I don't have the energy to push back into him.

Heavy heat lies on my back as Klaus leans over me, nestling his face in the crook of my neck. Wet, hot lips pepper my skin with kisses, dirty little nothings. The pressure is building again with every thrust and every stroke. I'm overstimulated, I'm tired, and at this rate I'm not going to last long. He stops rubbing my clit and my hand darts between legs, desperate to keep that sweet feeling going longer. Klaus chuckles and bites my earlobe.

“Who said you could touch yourself?” he whispers, lips brushing against my ear. It's enough to turn my legs to jelly. “You're lucky you're so cute bent over my desk, otherwise I'd have to punish you. If we do this again, I won't be so nice.” He grabs my hips and shifts me so he can go deeper and my moans turn to panting. I need to cum and I need to cum now, I can't take this anymore. He bites my neck and I lose control, calling out for him and shivering as the pressure releases. Klaus makes some kind of choking noise and I don’t know how he fuckin’ does it, but his pace gets harder and faster and then next thing I know he’s calling my name and he’s pulled out to cum in a wad of tissues. 

I slump on the desk, letting my body relax for what feels like the first time in years. I don't think I've ever got a dicking that good and I don't know if it'll happen again. The sound of Sigurd chuckling fills the room and he walks towards me, placing his hand on my cheek.

“You really are a trooper,” he says. He leans down and kisses my forehead. “Come on, I'll help you get dressed and you can lie down.”

“She can get her clothes back on if she wants, but we still need her help,” Klaus points out.

“She just had sex with all of us. She can take a nap if she wants,” Sigurd says. I don't even know how, but with his help I'm able to stand and get my clothes back on before falling onto the cot set up in the corner of the room. 

“Why didn’t we use this?” I demand. The cot’s not even that soft but compared to the desk, it feels like a cloud. 

“The desk was more fun,” Randy says. Well, he's not wrong. 

“You can nap for twenty minutes, but then you need to get back to work.” He says it seriously, but with that grin on his face I can’t imagine Klaus actually means it. I close my eyes and the sound of shuffling papers and furniture being put back into place fills the room. Shit, if asking questions about the Night Class gets me dicked down like that, I need to do it more often. 


End file.
